Huntress
by MoonlitRendezvous
Summary: "Jacob," I whispered, running to him, throwing my arms around his neck. He was there, unchanged and human. I tangled my fingers in his long hair and buried my face against his neck. Now that I could see he hadn't phased, it was as if I could breathe again. "How have you been," I asked, retracting myself from his body – his human body. J/B M for future content
1. Introduction

A/N: This is a re-write. As I was writing the new chapter to this fiction, I was hit with inspiration for a new direction. It's a little more angsty and dramatic, but I hope you like it. Somethings are the same, some have changed. This will hopefully make the story better. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Huntress: Introduction

The human body is an amazing thing. Did you know every time you run, the shock of your feet pounding across the pavement is three times that of your normal body weight? Every jump is ten times the stress level of your normal body weight. Matter of fact, if you didn't have cartilage and ligaments, moving at all would be severely painful. Bones are living tissues. Most bones can take over a half ton of pressure before they snap. My bones can take more. The normal human body also replaces all bone cells every seven years. Mine replaces them every six weeks. Yes, I'm an oddity, but I'm not alone. Evolution, genetics – call it whatever you want. The bottom line is, something (be it from inside my DNA or a higher power) chose me to keep you safe from the monsters of this world. I'm not talking about sexual perverts, corrupt politicians, or loan sharks. I'm talking about vampires, wendigos, and so on. Yes, they are real. It's my job to find and kill them. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I'm a huntress.

My life was actually boringly average until right around Halloween of my freshman year of high school. I was born in Forks, Washington, where my father, Charlie Swan, is currently Chief of Police. I only lived there for four months before my mother, Renee, took me to Phoenix, Arizona. I didn't see my dad much until I started Kindergarten. Then some judge decided I had to spend two weeks every summer with him…in Forks. It was so grey and green it was like an alien planet. I hated it, I missed the sun. When I was eleven, my dad had once again taken me down to La Push Reservation to play with his friends' daughters, Rachel Black, Rebecca Black, and Leah Clearwater, but they were so mean to me I threw a tantrum and refused to come back to Forks at all. So, for two weeks every summer I had to see my dad in Los Angeles instead.

Then I started high school, and mom started dating a guy named Philip Groff. Everything was fine until the second week of October when one of the guidance counselors, Lynda Herald, started asking me weird questions. Ok, so I'm not normally an athletic girl, and the day before I'd accidently threw the JV quarterback a crossed the hall so he'd leave me alone. It's not like I meant for that to happen. After that I was summoned into her office at least once a day. She wanted to know if I was alright, if I was feeling dizzy or hot, or if I was experiencing a lot of stomach cramps. Cramps, really? I was fifteen; of course I'd have cramps one week a month. I'd suffer through the questions, answering as little as possible until she released me to my classes. Then, she started following me. It was creepy to see her everywhere I went, but that didn't compare to when she told me about 'things that go bump in the night' with such conviction that they were real it was alarming. I told her she was crazy and if she came near me again I'd call the cops. She quit following me, the friend she'd had with her on some occasions was a different story.

I got so mad one night walking home from ballet practice I marched right up to her. A light smirk had pulled against her thin lips as she pushed her shoulder-length dirty blond hair out of her honey-brown eyes. "What do you want," I'd screamed. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

She shook her head almost sadly. "Wish I could kid," her velvety voice nearly seemed to purr as she spoke. "I have to keep you safe, until you can protect yourself."

I scoffed rudely at her. "Protect myself from what?"

"From the monsters." It was a simple statement, and I knew she was just as crazy as the guidance counselor. I rolled my eyes, muttered a heated 'whatever', and walked towards my home. "I use to be just like you," the woman's voice called after me, making me stop and turn back towards her. "I use to think everyone around me was crazy, then something happened and I thought I was the one that was crazy."

"Sounds about right," I quipped, my mouth pulled into a scowl.

"Then Lynda found me. She explained what was happening, what I was."

"And what are you," I cut her off, my eyes narrowing.

"I'm special, and so are you Isabella," she smiled gently. "My name is Aria, by the way. Aria Borelli."

"Bella," I corrected her automatically about my name. "Just Bella."

"Well, 'just Bella', I promise not to disrupt your life. I just want to keep you safe, ok?"

I sighed, closing my eyes as I weighed everything mentally. Aria really hadn't done anything wrong, only slightly creepy by following me around. I was in a large city, walking home at night. Would it really hurt to know someone was watching out for me? "Fine, I guess," I muttered. "Just stay where I can't see you, and I'll pretend you're not there."

It changed only a few days after that conversation, at a Halloween party hosted at a non-alcoholic night club for teens. I was never very social, and the few friends I did have fluttered between me and their other social groups. Ashley Greene had convinced me one afternoon at ballet practice to come to the party with her and her friends. "It'll be fun, Bella. That is," she'd added with a joking smile, "if you're allowed to have fun." I'd agreed, teasingly sticking my tongue out at her for reminding me that I was more responsible than my own mother. That night, however, something just felt wrong. At first I thought I was just psyching myself out, but when the stomach cramps set in I cursed mentally and softly asked Ashley if she had a Midol.

"No," she said with a shake of her head, "sorry, honey." I nodded and told her I was just going to go home then. "Do you want a ride," she asked, concern evident in her voice. I assured her I'd be fine, and to continue with the party. "Alright," she relented, "if you're sure."

"I am," I'd forced a smile before heading home. The longer I was in the darkness, the more wrong everything seemed to feel. I swallowed down my nervousness, even though I could swear someone was following me. I chastised myself for being paranoid as I cut a crossed the park on my way home. I mean, I couldn't even hear any footsteps or anything. I sighed out loud, and sat down on one of the benches to cradle my stomach for a minute. It seemed, suddenly, as if my sense of hearing had increased and I heard footsteps as light as the wind approaching me. My head snapped up, and I saw a beautiful woman with skin the color of moonlight. She smiled at me as she walked closer, her raven hair swaying gently in the breeze.

"Are you alright, child," she called, her voice reminding me of twinkling bells.

"Yes," I answered. "It's just menstrual cramps, I'll be better in a minute."

She seemed to sniff the air for a moment, her eyes narrowing in confusion. "Menstrual…are you certain?" She shook her head, and grinned. "Never mind. It doesn't really matter anyway." She sniffed the air again and nearly hummed. Her behavior was starting to alarm me, in all honesty. I stood up slowly, my mind fighting to push the pain aside. "I can make you feel better," she told me. "I can make you forget all about that pain. Would you like me to help you forget?"

"No," I stuttered, backing away from her, "that's alright. Um, I should be getting home now." She was in front of me again so quickly I wondered how I saw the movements at all.

"I wasn't really asking your permission," she hissed, showing me her fangs. "What a good little snack you'll make." She sniffed the air again, and this time she moaned. "You smell divine," she cooed, and my stomach twisted painfully. I ignored the pain, my survival instincts where now working overtime. My eyes glanced from side to side without turning away from whatever it was in front of me. I reached out and shoved her as hard as I could, surprised to find her chest rock hard, and ran for my life. I heard her growl, knew she was chasing me, and somehow I managed to run faster. I had to come to an abrupt halt when another moonlight pale creature stepped out from behind a tree in front of me, his teeth gleaming as he growling menacingly. The female laughed cruelly as I looked between them, not sure what I was going to do. Then there was a growl from behind me, the creatures to my right and left both looked confused and alarmed at the same time. I turned and looked just in time to see a large wolf-shaped creature jump at the male and begin to fight with him. The female looked like she was torn between helping her partner and fleeing – she chose to run. My focus was back towards the wolf-shaped creature and the thing that had tried to hurt me. Somehow I knew the animal was my ally in this situation, and so, when the human-shaped creature reached his arms around to squeeze the wolf-shaped animal, I automatically intervened. I grabbed one of his arms with as much strength as I could manage and actually ripped it from his body. He screamed and the wolf-shaped animal took the time to sever the man's head. Then something truly weird happened. Right before my eyes, the wolf-shaped creature transformed into the dreamiest guy I'd ever seen at that time. He had skin the color of mocha, short black hair, and eyes so dark brown they were almost onyx. He also seemed to be naked, and I watched in amazement as his buff arm muscles flexed to pull on a pair of khaki shorts.

"Thanks for the help," his baritone voice seemed to vibrate down my spine. "I'm William Velasquez, and you must be –"

"Bella," I swallowed nervously. "Bella Swan."

His eyes seemed to roam over me, looking for something before he turned away. "Figured you were the new slayer Aria and Lynda kept going on about. They say you're something special, even for a slayer. Don't see why."

Something in his tone irked me, his words insulted me, and yet I still felt…warm in his presence. "Mind explaining exactly what's going on," I spat out, trying to cover the multitude of confusing emotions with anger. He smiled, as if he saw the real me hidden beneath everything I wanted the world to see, and I almost melted – almost. "I'm a shifter," he stated plainly. "I'm a member of a pack-"

"A wolf pack?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "Silly girl, I'm not a wolf. I'm a coyote. Isn't that school of yours teaching you anything? Wolves are much larger."

"Sorry," I snapped, "I haven't seen any wolf shifters to compare size with."

"Touché," he grinned. "Feisty little thing, aren't you." He sniffed the air, just like the female creature had, and quickly turned his face away from me again. Did he think I smelled good too? Did shifters eat people? He cleared his throat. "Come on," he said, walking off without waiting to see if I'd follow. "I'll tell you what that thing was on the way."

"On the way to where?"

"My place. Aria's there," he shrugged. "Along with the pack, and my mom." He stopped for a moment and appraised me again. "Try to be nice to my mom, ok? I know you're confused and all, but mom's sensitive and I might lose it if she starts crying." I nodded, he smiled again, and we continued on our way. We walked for who knows how long, and when I finally reach his house I couldn't believe it. The pack he'd talked about consisted of seven boys, all of Latino decent, and freakishly tall with muscles galore. They looked like brothers with their matching crew cuts and neutral expressions. William walked over to where Aria sat between two of the other boys and whispered something to her. Her honey-brown eyes (which looked more yellow or hazel when compared to the pack members' eyes) glanced towards me a few times before she nodded her head.

My life changed forever that night. Lynda Herald set up special tutor sessions at the school that mom thought was to help me in math, when I was really studying about vampires and other unknown evils. Aria was the one who trained me in fighting, and she and William took turns patrolling with me. "You don't have to go every night," Will had told me once, "shifter smell reeks to leeches, so most of them don't even come to Phoenix. Those that do, well, my brothers and I rip'em up before they even reach your turf – most of them anyway."

So, while we patrolled, he'd tell me about the pack – how it worked, how they could hear other pack members thoughts when shifted. When I was sixteen, William told me about imprinting. I'd known Will for a little over a year at that point, and had developed feelings for him I'd never felt before. He was nineteen, and I knew he'd only see me as a kid, but I asked him anyway. Had he imprinted?

He laughed. "No, alphas can't imprint, Bell." I sighed in relief, and his smile grew. "So, it'd bother you if I had?" I blushed and he stepped closer to me, taking one of my hands in his. "That first night we met, when I smelt you – your scent – I followed you. I saw the leech come after you, I attacked even though I knew I should wait for my brothers. I knew we could both die without more help, but I… I couldn't lose you. I don't know how I knew you'd be so important to me." He swallowed, his voice shaking slightly. "I knew you were too young then, so I waited, Bell. I waited for you to grow up a little and hoped you felt something for me. But at that moment, the coyote inside me, the animal didn't care. He wanted you, wanted to claim you."

"Claim me?" I was too surprised and curious to truly register what he was saying.

"An alpha can't imprint, because his focus has to be on the pack's survival. Imprints override almost everything, and if something happens to the imprint – if she's hurt, dies, or just refuses the imprint for that matter – the coyote can't function very well. He physically hurts, and soon he gives up and just dies. But an alpha needs a mate too, and a way for an alpha to feel connected to his beloved and keep others from taking her away is to claim her. Basically I'd bite you hard while we were mating, leaving my mark on you. Your scent would change to subtly be mixed with mine, and we could never be with another person."

I stuttered for a minute, not knowing what to say. "Will, I like you-"

"Good," he cut me off, "that's all I'm asking. We can go slow, I know you're not ready to be intimate yet." He leaned forward and nuzzled my neck with his nose. "You're a good girl, Bell, not some slut. I appreciate and understand that. I'll wait for the right time. I'm just asking for a chance."

I was scared. William was my best friend, and I didn't want to lose having him in my life. I didn't know how our relationship would recover if I turned him down, so I didn't. "We can go slow," I questioned just to make sure. He grinned from ear to ear. "Snail paced if you want," he answered happily. I traced his cheek lightly with my fingertips and his eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into it.


	2. Chapter 1

Huntress: Chapter One

One year later…

William's lips scorched a path from my lips, down my neck while his right hand massaged one breast. Our breath was labored, my body felt like it was on fire as I arched into his touch. "Please," I begged, though I didn't really know what I was asking for. A growled ripped from his throat, and William (regrettably) pulled himself away from me as well.

"I'm pitching a major tent here, Bell," he panted. "I have to go or I won't be able to stop."

I bit my lip nervously. Will and I had been dating for a year now, and he'd never once forced me to go farther than I was comfortable with. I was actually starting to think we'd always be together when Renee announced she and Phil were marrying – and moving to Jacksonville, Florida. Being the martyr, I volunteered to go stay with my dad in Forks so Renee and Phil could have a decent honeymoon. I only had two years of high school left, but suddenly two years in Forks was sounding more like an eternity. My quivering hand reached out for William. I wouldn't give myself fully to him, but I could at least do something about his – ahem – little problem.

The next day, Aria and Will drove me to the airport so that Renee could finish packing for her trip. Aria hugged me, double checked that I had her phone number listed in my cell, and William kissed me passionately until I was called to board my plane. "Remember," he whispered, "I'll wait for you. It's just two years, and then you can come back to Phoenix for college."

"Two long years," I moaned with a slight pout. "Call me?"

He laughed and nuzzled his nose against my own. "When I can." It was hard, but I finally detangled myself from him and boarded my flight – destination: Seattle, Washington. From there I took a single passenger plane to Port Angeles, that's where Charlie was picking me up. It was an hour drive back to Forks, and it was spent in silence. I carried my things to my room upstairs, which was exactly the same as when I was last here, nearly six years ago.

"I have you registered for school already," Charlie told me, handing me a backpack. "I picked up your books and everything, in case you wanted to show up with your homework and such. I figured this way you could get to the rooms a little early to check in with the teachers and wouldn't have to stand in front of the whole class." I smiled at his thoughtfulness and thanked him. One thing about Charlie, he understood my dislike of attention. Well that, and he didn't hover like mom did. After making sure I was settled, Charlie Swan actually headed back to the office for the rest of the afternoon. I enjoyed the silence in all honesty, it allowed me to focus. My eyes fell down towards the medium sized trunk I'd carried upstairs. Inside were some photo albums, past school reports I'd done well on, as well as my ballet slippers (though it seemed like I wouldn't need them now). There was also a false bottom to the trunk, and if lifted, revealed copies of ancient texts about the creatures I hunted, along with my own dairies of my hunting exploits, and the few things that William had given me.

I blushed when I thought of him. He was sweet and kind, but something inside me was arguing that no guy – not even a supernatural one – was as romantically patient as Will was with me unless he was cheating. A year was a long time to do nothing other than kiss and a few heavy petting episodes. I hated to feel that way, and I had pretty much brushed it off as me being insecure – almost. The things that aroused my suspicion were easily explainable and made me feel ridiculous at times, so I never once said anything to him about it. Now, with this separation I had decided to see how I felt without him around – maybe the problem was really me. I sighed, convinced that our relationship would temporarily be in the friend's zone anyway since he couldn't leave Phoenix and I had no plans of leaving Forks until after my senior graduation in two years. I took in a deep breath and exhaled my stress. Deciding was the hard part for me, the follow through was always easy.

I left a message on William's and Aria's voicemails telling them I made it to Forks just fine, finding it strange that neither one of them answered, but shrugged it off and got myself settled. Going downstairs and searching the refrigerator and cabinets revealed little in the way of food, so I wrote a quick note to Charlie, grabbed my purse, fired up the old Chevy Charlie had given me for a coming home present, and drove to the grocery store. The truck's engine was loud, but I had a feeling I would have received strange looks no matter how quiet my vehicle was. I tried to smile politely, which was difficult with most of the males leering at me and the females scowling at their boyfriends and then at me.' If this is the way school's going to go,' I thought to myself, 'then I'll just stay home.'

As it turned out it was the way school went, for about the first week. The weather had been mild and sunny, so I took it in strides and ate outside mostly alone. Jessica Stanley was the first girl to talk to me, but man, could she talk and talk and…I honestly didn't think she knew how to stop talking or have a conversation for longer than two minutes that wasn't centered on her. Her boyfriend (or rather the guy she drooled over) Mike Newton always seemed to stare at me as if I were a centerfold in a Playboy magazine, which was more than a little unsettling. It was the middle of my second week there when I'd begun to have those funny slayer feelings that a vampire was close. It made me edgy, even though I tried to play it off as nerves over my first English test – a line that everyone but Angela Webber was buying. Her soft hazel eyes held mine curiously for a few minutes before she shook her head and become absorbed in Jessica and Lauran's debate of which dress shop in Port Angeles was the best. The voices around me started to fade out, as did my vision. It frightened me and I tried to fight it, to stay in the cafeteria with the other students, but the effort was in vain. Suddenly I was in a dark forest, running as fast as I could. I stumbled – as I would have done before my freak genes were activated – scrapping my hands, and getting my long, curly red hair caught in some shrubbery. I pulled it free, suppressing a cry of pain so my pursuer wouldn't find me, and began to run again. A cruel laugh sounded from behind me, and I turned to see him – his evil black eyes, his shoulder length blond hair, and his sinister smile. "Oh, little one, what a challenge you've been," he smirked. "What fun, but I'm afraid this game is getting old – even for me." He rushed forward with vampire sped, snarled and –

"Bella," Jessica called out, her voice somewhere between exasperation and irritation. I blinked a few times to clear my mind before looking at her quizzically. "You haven't heard I word I said, have you?"

I smiled sheepishly, whispering a soft apology. She nodded and informed me that Edward Cullen was staring at me – again. I shrugged my shoulders and pushed my food around my plate. "It's like I'm a circus attraction around here or something."

Jessica giggled, shaking her head. "But the Cullen's never stare at anyone – especially Edward." I followed her line of vision, only to find myself staring at a whole clan or vampires. My muscles nearly shook, so strong was my huntress's desire to protect the people around me. I forced myself to be calm, obviously I would only risk others safety if I made a scene right now. "How long have they gone to school here?"

"About two years," Jessica answered, much to my surprise. Two years, and hadn't killed a single student yet? It was then I caught Edward Cullen's eyes as he stared at me in confusion, then frustration – his golden eyes. They hadn't killed a student in two years, and now their eyes are gold instead of red? I decided against an attack until I knew more about the situation. Braking eye contact with the leech, I dumped my tray out in the trash and headed towards biology. It took everything in me not to attack when Edward's now black eyes glared at me with such intense hate it almost burned. He didn't harm me, didn't even acknowledge me after that. Just sat next to me as tense as a drawn bow string and bolted as soon as class was over. It confused me even further, and I had no choice but to call someone for help. I tried William again, just to see how he was since he'd never called me back the night before – voicemail again. ('Remember, Bella,' I scolded myself at my growing frustration, 'temporary friends zone.') Aria didn't answer either, so I called Lynda.

"Gold, you say," she repeated what I'd told her about Edward's eyes as she thought. "Sounds like a vegetarian vampire."

"A what," I asked in disbelief.

"There are a few –and I do mean few – vampires who can't stand the thought of harming humans for whatever reason. So, they feed off of animals to survive instead."

"But they're still vampires. I mean," I sighed out in frustration, "I still kill them, right?"

"I wouldn't," Lynda replied. "Watch them by all means, but unless they pose a threat to humans their presence will actually help deflect random nomads like we have in Phoenix." I thanked her for her input, asked her about the daydream I had during lunch (which she thought was a vision of a future vampire attack), and hung up to get started on dinner. Homework was easy, mostly because I'd already done the same assignments in my previous high school. At four thirty, I had the house clean, homework complete, dinner cooked, and nothing else to do. I took the time to go into the forest, make sure I was alone, and just run.

By the time I got home at six, Charlie was just pulling into the driveway. I waved to him, went to the kitchen to get a much needed drink, answered any questions he had, and went to bed. That night I awoke to find Edward Cullen watching me, he tried to play it off as if it were a dream – I knew it wasn't. My eyes were just as good, if not better than his, but I didn't push the issue. I figured he was just curious. He watched me for months at school with either a frustrated scowl or his brows pushed together in thought. After Christmas Break (which I heard from Will and Aria once for ten minutes, both from Aria's phone), Edward started talking to me during biology class, asking me random questions.

The second weekend in February, Mike Newton and his friend's all meet at his father's store and headed down to La Push Reservation to surf at First Beach. I went, even though it was colder than how I normally liked my beaches. Lauran had decided to hate me, and was acting catty all afternoon – I think it had to do with the way Tyler Crowley looked at me in all honesty. I rolled my eyes at her childishness and ignored her as much as possible.

I met Jacob Black that afternoon, the son of Charlie's oldest friend, Billy Black. He was two years younger than me at fifteen, but was so easy to talk to I forget his age most of the time. There was something about him that had me opening up in ways I never felt I could before – not even with William. As the sun began to set I realized my time with Jacob was running out, and I felt oddly disappointed. "Do you come to Forks often," I asked hopefully, sighing in disappointment when he said he didn't. "Oh, well, maybe you could call sometime. You're dad has the house number, right?" I would have just given him my cell number, but Mike was standing there, trying to get me to hurry up so we could leave, and I did NOT want him calling me at his leisure.

That Monday, Edward Cullen started asking me to eat lunch with him. With the looks I was getting from my classmates, I was half scared to turn him down. I asked him light questions, as not to arouse his suspicion that I knew what he and his "family" were, and he asked me questions about myself. Rosalie Hale glared at me, and Alice Cullen seemed to wear an impish smile when she looked in our direction. I couldn't figure it out until the day Tyler Crowley's van nearly hit me. I could have easily moved out of the way myself, but Edward was watching me – he was always watching me it seemed. I heard his vampiric growl, then felt him grab my arm and swing me one direction forcefully. He hissed out a curse and swung me the other direction. I looked up at him then, knowing he had tried to save my life, and did something foolish. I was so caught up in the moment, I kissed his cheek lightly and whispered a soft 'thank you' to him before all hell broke loose. There were paramedics, school officials, and Charlie, all yelling as I was wheeled into the ambulance.

I didn't like Forks General Hospital, mostly because it was a hospital. It didn't help that I was in the ER with Tyler in the bed next to me, constantly apologizing. After what seemed like the third nurse left, Edward came in the room and sat on the edge of Tyler's bed facing me. "I've come to spring you," he smiled, and I had no choice but to return it. "Thank God," I sighed out. "I hate places like this." The curious look entered his eyes and I knew he was going to ask for an explanation, but seemed to think better of it with Tyler in the room.

A blond vampire, I could only assume was Carlyle Cullen from what Charlie had told me, entered the room. He looked over my charts with a quick nod, checked my vision and balance and had me released. "Edward," I called after him as he hurried away. He stopped in the nearly empty hallway, and appraised me with a neutral expression. "Just wanted to say thanks again, for everything," I said softly.

"Bella, I…" He sighed, nodded his head and left me there to walk to the waiting room alone. He watched me sleep more regularly after that. I began staying up or hunting if my visions showed someone was endangered. I was growing increasingly frustrated with William's lack of communicated by the beginning of March and tried my best not to think of him at all. One afternoon, when my truck wouldn't start, Edward Cullen offered me a ride home from school. As soon as his silver Volvo parked in Charlie's driveway, he assaulted me with over twenty questions about myself. I answered them the best I could, and dodge his attempt to kiss me by exiting the vehicle. He was about to follow me into the house, but stiffened suddenly and muttered something under his breath before speeding down the street. Not even a minute later, Billy and Jacob Black pulled into the driveway in Harry Clearwater's van. "Trouble, Bella," Billy's deep voice asked, his head nodding in the direction Edward had driven.

I smiled and shook my head. "You know guys. Some of them can't take no for an answer."

His eyes bugged out, his jaw set angrily. "Young Cullen asked you out?" I shrugged, noticing Jacob's eyes on me now as I answered teasingly. "Moved on to stalking and attempting to wear me down, I think." Billy's eyes didn't show any humor, but he agreed not to worry Charlie with this turn of events. I let them in and quickly started dinner once Billy was settled in the living room. Jacob followed me to the kitchen and watched me for the most part. Oddly, I'd gotten use to people staring at me by then – though I still didn't like it. We chatted off and on comfortably until Charlie came home and I served dinner (Billy and Charlie in the living room so they wouldn't miss the game, leaving Jacob and myself alone in the kitchen). I jokingly told him a felt a little like a date. He blushed and asked me if that was a bad thing. "Not really. It's just I've never been on what most would consider a normal date."

"Really," he asked disbelieving.

"Really. I mean," I sighed, "I've only dated one guy and I never really went that far with him. I guess I'm old fashioned."

"Or maybe it wasn't the right guy," Jacob offered shyly. There was a moment of silence before he cleared his throat. "So, um…you still seeing that guy from Phoenix?"

"Haven't really heard from him since I moved here," I confessed. "I guess we broke up," I shrugged. "It's fine, I just wished he'd say something so I'm not just –"

"Hanging on and uncertain? My opinion," Jacob's husky voice sounded, "the guy is either an idiot or a jackass – probably both. Not someone worth getting upset over." He looked up at me, our eyes locking and his words seemed to vibrate as a promise more than a statement. "I'd never do that to you."

I smiled warmly, leaned forward and brushed my lips against his. "Thanks for that Jake," I whispered right before Billy yelled it was time for them to head home. "Anytime," he answered with a bashfully smile on his face as he went to collect his father.

I felt better, but still worried that something bad may have happened to William. I picked up my cell phone and called Miguel, the pack's beta, and received no answer. I hung up and called his imprint, Vanessa. "Hello," her voice answered sounding confused.

"Nessa, it's Bella."

"Bella," she sighed out in relief, "thank God! I've missed you."

"At least you have," I muttered. "Look the reason I'm calling is I can't seem to get ahold of William. Is he alright?"

"I'd image so," she replied, a nervous edge entering her voice. "He patrols with Miguel or Aria most nights, but he won't really talk to anyone."

"Why? What happened?"

I could almost picture her shoulders shrugging in my mind. "He's been depressed since you left, Bella."

"Then why doesn't he answer my calls!"

"He thinks..," she growled in frustration. "I'm not supposed to say anything, but he thinks you're going to break up with him. His animal is clawing to take control and find you whenever he shifts and Will's scared he might try to–"

"Claim me," I finished, remembering what Will had told me before. "And he's scared any contact he has with me –"

"Will encourage his animal," Vanessa concluded. "Men are stupid."

I laughed lightly. "Did he ever consider maybe his animal wouldn't be so crazy if he talked to me once in a while? Spring Break is coming up, maybe he could-"

"He doesn't think that will be safe. Besides as alpha he's needed here."

"Come on, Nessa," I sighed out, "surely Miguel wouldn't mind calling the shots for a while. Especially if it meant his alpha's mood improving."

"I'll see what I can do," she finally relented, "but no promises though."

I slept better after that call, even though I knew Edward Cullen would be watching me sleep once again.


	3. Chapter 2

Huntress: Chapter 2

My lungs burned, my legs ached, but I couldn't stop running. 'Damn, this leech is fast,' I mentally cursed as I continued on my way towards Port Angeles's warehouse district. 'Finally,' I thought as I hit a dead end. I knew –especially with just one vampire – that I could easily guard a place with one exit, and therefore could keep the unsuspecting humans of the city safe. Panting heavily in a way a normal human would, I forced my body to tremble as if I were scared, and even forced a trimmer to enter my voice when I spoke. "W-what do y-you want with m-me?"

His red eyes were nearly black from hunger, a sinister smile pulled at his full lips. "Everything," he growled, stepping closer to me. My eyes narrowed and I had to force myself to back up against the wall rather than charge him. Instinctively he stepped closer, his fangs coating with venom as he prepared to sink his teeth into me. "God, your scent is amazing," he groaned, his tongue slipping past his lips to lick up my neck slowly. "It's nearly a shame to kill you, beautiful."

"Wish I could say the same," I spat, gripping the base of his skull with all my strength. I pulled his head back a little ways before pushing it forward and smashing it upon the concrete ground. A slight fracture line appeared acrossed his forehead, but began to heal quickly. With the few seconds that were granted me due to his disorientation, I snapped his neck and jerked until his head came off. Ok, so starting a fire in that particular area might not have been the best idea, but it was better to have warehouses destroyed than have a nomadic vamp wondering around. I stayed only long enough to watch his body turn to ash and to affirm that he had indeed been a solitary nomad. Then I headed home, praying the whole way that Charlie would be in a deep sleep so I wouldn't have to climb the tree and jump through my bedroom window. Turned out Charlie was in the neighboring county, helping their police department investigate a murder and wouldn't be home until the early house of the morning. I sighed with relief as I crawled into bed that night.

The next day in biology, Edward asked me if I had any plans for Spring Break. "Not really," I admitted. "I mean, one of my friends from Phoenix might be stopping by." His golden eyes took in my every move, it was a little disconcerting how much attention he paid to our conversations. His head would lean in one direction, then the other, and sometimes his frigid hands would brush against mine so light and quickly I had to wonder if he'd touched me at all. I never drew back in surprise from his touch. I knew how cold vampires were, and my body was prepared for it. Perhaps it encouraged him. Don't misunderstand, in the previous months, he had become a great friend. I just had this feeling friendship wasn't what Edward Cullen had in mind, still when he invited me to play baseball with his family I accepted without a second thought.

Three days into Spring Break, there had been no word from William and he still wasn't answering my calls. I sighed heavily as I finished cooking dinner for Charlie before getting ready for my outing with Edward. "It's about to rain, Bells," Charlie argued lightly, "where are you going to play at?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I didn't get all the details. Only that it's with Edward and his family, and we're playing baseball…apparently in a thunderstorm." Charlie rolled his eyes and wished me well as a knocked sounded at the front door. Four o'clock on the dot, at least he was punctual. "Bye," I called to Charlie, brushing past Edward on my way towards his car. "Shouldn't I meet your father first," he asked tentatively.

"Why," I asked, my brows furrowing together, "it's not like it's a date."

"Right," he smiled, but it looked slightly forced to me. The first ten minutes were silent, but quickly turned into another round of twenty questions from Edward. It was like he couldn't learn enough about me. He wanted to know everything to the tiniest detail possible. It was a little flattering, but was definitely not something a friend would do. "Tell you what," I said after a handful of answers, "I'll tell you anything you want to know, if you do the same for me."

He swallowed thickly and shook his head. "I – I can't, Bella. It's so tempting, but I can't."

I nodded, accepting his answer. "Then neither can I."

"I can't," he repeated. "But I will, soon." It sounded like a promise, and a part of me was alarmed. The car pulled to a stop at his house and we switched vehicles with a jeep, and began our silent journey up the side of a mountain to a small meadow. The other Cullens were there waiting on us, Rosalie seemed to glare at me the entire time. "Bella," Edward said in the most serious voice I'd ever heard from him, "I'm sure you've noticed by now that I'm not normal – my family isn't normal." We stopped walking as the other Cullens gathered around Edward, facing me, their eyes apprehensive as they watched. "We're vampires, but we won't hurt you," he rushed out quickly. "I promise, we don't drink human blood."

"I know," I assured him. "It's why you're eyes aren't red." Seven pairs of astonished, curious eyes stared at me, and I did my best to shrug it off. "You're not the first monsters I've meet," I replied as vaguely as possible.

"How long have you know-"

"That your vamps," I cut Edward off. "Since the first time I saw you. Everything else just confirmed my suspicions," I smiled playfully.

"And it doesn't bother you?" Edward's stare hardened a bit before he growled in frustration. "You have no idea how frustrating it is to not know what you're thinking!"

"You can't hear her thoughts," Carlyle asked in a perplexed voice.

Edward shook his head. "God knows I've tried, but it's just…blank."

"And you're not frightened of us, my dear," Carlyle soothed, to which I shook my head. His golden eyes flashed towards Esme, who smiled excitedly, to Edward, who nodded once curtly. "Then please, join us. You can help Esme as a co-umpire, but be warned, Rose has a tendency to cheat."

The game was fast paced and utterly amazing. Forty-five minutes into it, however, and Edward snarled viciously and called the other Cullens to circle around me. "Tell them what you saw, Alice," he nearly demanded.

"Three nomads, headed this way. There's no time for Bella to get home," she said, her eyes frantically looking towards me.

"Will she be harmed," Esme gasped.

"I don't know. The vision went blank halfway into it."

"Odd," Carlisle said, before coming up with a plan to have me excused from the field with Edward. Edward threw his jacket around me and placed his hat on my head. I recognized two of the nomads from my first vision, Victoria – the victim, and James – the leech that changed her. We exchanged pleasantries and headed towards our escape. It nearly worked, but at the last minute the wind blew my scent towards James. The blond vampire growled, "It seems you've brought a snack." Edward stiffened and snarled in response. Everything about Edward screamed possessive. In Edward' s mind, I was his and that frightened me slightly.

James charged towards us, the dark one (Laurent) held Victoria back. They fought for a while, Edward and James, and then suddenly Edward wasn't moving. He just laid there gasping as his injures healed. James's dark eyes had turned towards me. Victoria's laughter filled the air as he charged at me. Just as Alice was about to fling herself in front of me, just when I was certain I was going to die this time, a familiar streak of grey filled my vision.

My eyes widened at the sight of William's coyote jumping in front of me and tearing James to pieces. He roared towards the other two nomad's before they fled. Or should I say, before Laurent drug Victoria away. William's animal growled and watched the Cullen's warily, but to his credit he didn't attack. "It's ok, Will," I tried to soothe him, reaching out a hand slowly to stroke his fur. "I'm alright." He sniffed me and whined deep in his throat. "I've missed you," I admitted, to which he stepped closer and licked my face. He wasn't going to shift back to human form in front of the Cullens, I knew better than that, and yet we really needed to talk. "Go wait for me in my room, please," I whispered to him. He nuzzled against me, stepped back to look at the Cullens one last time, and dashed off.

"Bella," Edward asked, his voice somewhere between confused and hurt.

"He's a friend."

"The one from Phoenix you've been waiting on," he muttered, his lips pulling into a frown. "Shifters aren't safe to be around," he started, but I cut him off.

"Oh, and vampires are," I huffed. "Need I remind you I almost died tonight because of vampires, not shifters. Besides Will and I have been close for a long time, and nothing serious has ever happened."

"I don't like it," he argued insistently.

"You don't have to," I answered. "It's not like we're dating or something." Edward closed his eyes and looked away quickly, but I still caught the initial looked of pain. "You're a great friend," I said in a softer voice. I sighed from the mounting tension I felt. "Look, it's getting late and I really need to get home before Charlie comes looking for me."

"I'll drive you," Edward all but whispered. The drive was a silent one, and when we finally stopped in front of Charlie's house, Edward smiled bitterly. "It's almost funny. The only girl I have feelings for in over a hundred years, and she doesn't like me."

"Oh, Edward," I cried out in sympathy, "I do like you."

"Just not the way I do you, Bella." His cold hand caressed my cheek tenderly. "If you change your mind," he whispered, "I'll be waiting." He kissed my forehead then, and I got out of the car. Tentatively I smiled and waved him off as I walked towards the front door. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but recall William's voice telling me he'd wait for me too, and I wondered if he had. I closed my eyes, steeled my nerves and entered the house to find out. Charlie was lightly dozing in his living room recliner chair, so I turned off the tv and covered him with an afghan before preceding upstairs.

"Will," I asked, stepping into my room and shutting my door.

"What's with the leeches, Bell," he spat out venomously, stepping out from his hiding place in my closet. "You reek of them, and that one-" His body began to shake, he closed his eyes and fought the urge to shift. "Fuck, Bell, that bronzed haired one acted like you were his! You're not," he asked, his eyes suddenly sad and desperate at the same time," please, say you're not."

I shook my head and he sighed heavily, taking me into his arms and inhaling my scent. He pulled away, a playful grimace on his face. "You really do stink though."

"I'll go shower then."

He held me tighter. "I'll get over the smell. What I won't get over is nearly loosing you. That blond leech almost had you, and I… I couldn't deal with that, ok?" He was nuzzling me now, his animals attempt to cover Edward's scent on me. "I know I've been an ass," he mumbled, "but I swear I was only trying to make the separation easier on you, babe. My animal, he misses you a lot – more than me even, and I didn't think that was possible. I'm glad those leeches were there tonight, or he – I – we might have done something we'd both regret."

"You really think you'd force me," I asked, fear tingling down my spine.

"He might," William admitted. "When that bronze haired leech was touching you like you were his, I felt…he felt…We both wanted to kill him, Bell. I've never felt hatred like that before. My animal, he kept snarling inside my head that you were his – ours, not that parasite's."

"Edward's just a friend," I assured him, one hand resting on his chest while the other caressed his cheek.

"We used to be 'just friends' too, Bell. Look how that turned out," he quipped.

I blushed and he smiled. The silence lasted for a moment until I cleared my throat. "So, what are we now?"

His eyes shut as if the words he was about to say physically hurt him. "I love you, Bell, you know I do. I don't know if I'm safe to be around right now. My animal wants you so much – too much, maybe. I want you to be safe, and I can't stand the thought of you being in pain…" I bit my lower lip nervously as I looked at him, his eyes swimming with tears. "Tomorrow I'm headed back to Phoenix," he said matter of factly. "Tomorrow we need to be just friends again until I know my animal won't hurt you. I honestly don't know how long that might take, so I'm not asking you to wait on me. Date, Bell. Find you a nice guy if you can, but please remember my heart is with you." His fingertips caressed my face and then he kissed me. It was passionate and threatened to consume me. It wasn't until my lungs burned for air that he pulled away. William whispered he loved me one last time before exiting out my bedroom window, and leaving me alone in the dark.


	4. Chapter 3

Huntress: Chapter 3

As the school year came to an end, it was once again time for the yearly council meeting. I wasn't sure how I was going to convince Charlie I need to leave for two weeks and I wasn't allowed to tell him where I was going. As it turned out, Aria had met with him a few weeks prior and convinced Charlie she was an admissions councilor with some Ivy League university in New England, and my attendance at some college sponsored camp would increase my odds of getting into the school of my dreams. In reality it was two weeks of hell on earth. I was awoken every day hours before the sun and ran through drills until I literally dropped sometime that night. Then I'd be woken up the next morning to do it all over again. The council, which consisted of five ex-slayers that where lucky enough to actually survive their tours "on the battle field", scored the thirteen girls against each other to make it a little more competitive. So far I was leading by a landslide, but that was probably because I was massively pissed off.

Aria was my trainer, as well as part of my competition, and the week and a half I'd been there, she'd done everything she could to get under my skin. She'd "accidently" bump into my constantly, she tripped me a few times, and even – during a scheduled training session on water fighting – held my head under water until I'd nearly blacked out. I almost called her out on her behavior, but Lynda stopped me.

"Go easy on her," she sighed out. "Her life isn't that easy, you know."

"Yeah," I snapped out. "She flat lined once for like five minutes, that doesn't give her the right to be a bitch to me now."

"No, it doesn't," she agreed. "You know those visions you have of future victims sometimes? Aria used to have those too. When she…after she came back, death seemed to have increased her ability. Suddenly it wasn't just future victims she could see, it was anyone she knew. She also found out she could hear anyone's thoughts with a touch of their hand."

Hear their thoughts? Had she heard mine? Had her actions ever changed around me when she had touched me?

"She can't hear you though," Lynda smile softly. "She was alone for a long time before she met William. They formed an understanding."

"What kind of understanding."

"I think you know," she replied softly.

"And did this understanding pick up when I left?"

Lynda hesitated before nodding her head. "It's only physical for Will though –"

"But not for Aria." My stomach turned at the thought of his promise to me being a lie. Was I waiting for no one then? "She wouldn't try to take out the competition would she? I mean she did almost drown me in the lake."

"No, I don't think so," my old councilor sighed. "She angry about Will and that you're better than her."

"Better?"

"Yes, your skills are beyond hers now. There is only one other person who can say that. She was the one I trained before Aria came. She's a native to Forks as well. I'm going to assign her to you as soon as possible." Lynda shook her head. "Anyway, dear, the point to this talk is just so you know Aria doesn't mean to be a hard ass. She really likes you, she just-"

"Likes fucking my ex," I snapped got it.

"Ex?"

"Future ex… Maybe." I sighed out in confusion. "I still like him, but he cheated."

"Will's no saint, that's for sure," she nodded in agreement. "You know, a year is a long time. Maybe you might find someone better?"

"Maybe." I thought it over as Lynda left me standing there. Edward would love a chance, but he seemed to possessive. Mike Newton stared about me like I was a coming attraction, as did every other male in Forks. Jacob never looked at me like that. I smiled softly to myself. Happy-go-lucky Jacob Black was always easy to talk to. Suddenly I waited to talk to him, but I called home instead.

"Hey kiddo," Charlie greeted, happy to hear from him. I told him I'd only be at camp a few more days, and he told me even with Billy there almost every day he still missed me. "Hope you don't mind I let Jacob use your computer. Seems the reservation schools have their kids do projects over the summer or something."

"Seriously, dad? It's your house," I told him.

"It's your room."

"As long as it's just Jake, I don't mind," I assured him. He chuckled and then went on about how big the Quileute teens were getting. "What do you mean?"

"Well, first it was just Sam Uley," he explained, "but now Jared and Paul have shot up past six foot. And their muscles, Bells, I swear it's steroids."

"Maybe it's just hormones, dad. Some guys go crazy over the ladies," I laughed it off, though I secretly knew exactly what it was. The La Push boys were phasing. My face paled as I thought of Jacob. He had generations of tribal leaders coursing through his veins, and would by all accounts be the rightful pack leader. Had he phased already? How old was he? How old did Will say the youngest member of his pack was, was it fourteen or sixteen? Damn it, this couldn't be happening. "Not to Jacob," I whispered to myself, "please not to Jacob." That night I did something I hadn't done for years, I prayed for Jacob Black and cried for the future he'd lost.

The last few days of training went by slower than I believed possible. Eventually I was happily buckled in my seat, flying home to Forks. I looked over the crowd for Charlie disappointedly not finding him. "Bells," a husky voice called out, and a smile lit up my face when I saw him.

"Jacob," I whispered, running to him, throwing my arms around his neck. He was there, unchanged and human. I tangled my fingers in his long hair and buried my face against his neck. Now that I could see he hadn't phased, it was as if I could breathe again. "How have you been," I asked, retracting myself from his body – his human body.

"Alright," he grinned. "Been fixing up the Rabbit, and with Embry sick it's been just Quil and me."

"Sounds nice."

"Yeah, Quil keeps going on about Batman or Ironman, or was it one of the other mans? Honestly, I've been ignoring him most of the time."

"Sounds like it's been successful," I teased lightly as we finally made it back to Harry Clearwater's van, where Billy was waiting. I offered Billy a quick 'hello' before hopping in the back. "How was camp?"

"Honestly, I've never been so tired in my life," I replied, only to hear his gruff chuckle fill the air. Once we'd arrived at Charlie's and I was unloaded, Billy made up some excuse about needing to be somewhere, and soon I was alone. Charlie would be working late tonight, so I cleaned what I could, unpacked, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Huntress: Chapter 4

I felt a presence even before my eyes opened, knew there was a vampire in my room. Had I not just returned from two weeks of nothing but slayer drills, I might have realized who it could have been. As it was, my body reacted before my brain registered the whole scene. My eyes snapped open, one leg moved quickly upwards as my arm moved downwards, successfully knocking the intruder on the ground. I jumped up, crouched in a defensive stance, only to realize Edward Cullen was flat on his back with his mouth open and eyes filled with confused amazement. "Bella, how did you..? I don't understand."

"Shit," I sighed out, though it sounded more like a hiss. "Edward, what do you think you're doing leaning over me like that? You could have given me a heart attack."

His eyes were darkening as he stood and looked over my body. His tongue slipped out to wet his lips. "Sorry, love," he replied with a soft smile, "I was worried. You've been sleeping for over fourteen hours. I was beginning to wonder if you were comatose."

I rolled my eyes, returning his smile. Honestly, I was glad for the subject change, but I knew the conversation wasn't lost entirely – just temporarily postponed. "Charlie's probably getting worried too, huh?" Edward shook his head, and held out a note towards me. "He left it on the kitchen table," he explained. I took it from him, my fingers barely touching his cold ones.

**Bella,**

**I went fishing with Billy and Harry. Won't be back until late.**

**Dad**

**PS Jacob's really hoping you come down and keep him company.**

A small smile tugged at my lips as I shook my head in amazement. "I can't believe he wants more fish," I muttered, remembering how much was in the freezer the night before. Edward snickered as well, his face turning serious when he noticed me staring at the note again. "You're going down there," he whispered, pain entering his eyes, "to see Jacob, aren't you."

"Edward, he's-"

"Just a friend," he finished, anger entering his voice. "Just like that shifter was 'just a friend' and like I'm 'just a friend'. Damn it, Bella, do you have any idea how much you mean to me?" Apprehension was building in my stomach as I backed away from him.

"We are friends, Edward," I spoke softly. "Good friends."

"I told you I loved you," he countered. "That I'd wait for you."

"I didn't ask for that."

He growled deep in his throat, a sound of pain-filled frustration. "You didn't have to," he exclaimed. "It's something I'd do regardless of what you say, Bella. I love you. It's not just going to fade away – it's forever." He was in front of me quickly, his darkened eyes locked with mine as his cold fingers traced my jaw. "Can he give you that? Can anyone else promise you forever and mean it like I do?" Edward inhaled my scent and groaned. "God, what you do to me should be criminal."

"I don't know what you want me to say," I confessed softly, swallowing the lump in my throat. "I like being your friend, Edward, but I think you need some time."

"I've had two weeks without you," he hissed, his hands grabbing my upper arms almost painfully. "It made me anxious not knowing where you were, or if you were alright. What I need is to be with you." His eyes shined with desperation, and I knew I had to get away from him. I twisted, but he held on tighter until he was literally cutting off my circulation. "Edward, let go," I shrieked, gasping out in pain when he did and the blood rushed back into my arm. His eyes widened and he apologized before stumbling out the window and disappearing from sight.

I closed my eyes, ignoring the pain as it pulsed within my arm, and thought of anything I had to do around the house. I'd done it all the night before, and could already feel the boredom sinking in at a fun filled day of nothing. Aria had asked me to exercise, and I really did want to see Jacob. Maybe we could take a hike in the woods, I wondered as I went through my morning routine of dressing and hygiene before walking out to my truck. I groaned in disbelief when it wouldn't start. "Edward," I muttered, knowing Alice must have told him I was going to La Push. He had been hoping to talk me out of it, I realized, or make it so I couldn't go there at all. Was he really that jealous when we were just friends? I sighed in discomfort. I was going to have to explain to the Cullen's what I was – explain to Edward that I could never be a vampire. His venom was poisonous to me, just as my blood was to him. My body could push out his venom, but one drop of my blood would cause his body to combust. I was a huntress after all…

I smiled to myself. "I am a huntress," I whispered, getting out of my truck and beginning to jog. Aria had asked me to exercise more, and I was certain the eight miles to the reservation would be plenty of exercise. It took roughly ten minutes to reach La Push – it would have been quicker but I didn't start running until I was sure no humans would see me. A smile broke out over my face when I reached the little red cabin, even though it was as silent as a grave. No, the beautiful human heartbeat of Jacob Black was coming from the garage, as was a string of curses.

"Damn it," he growled out, dropping which ever metal tool he'd held in his hand. I shook my head, and laughed softly before calling out to him. "In here, Bells," he replied. Jacob's smile reminded me of the sun, it literally lit up the whole room when present.

"So, what did you're tools do to you," I asked with a grin, my head nodding towards a pile of wrenches on the ground.

"Nothing," he answered sheepishly. "I just smashed my thumb a little is all."

"Why don't you kissed it and make it better," a strange boy I'd never seen before said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Quil," Jacob snapped, his face suddenly murderous. "Why don't you go see if your mom needs help or something."

"I'm cool," he insisted.

"Out, Quil, or I'll throw you out."

He shrugged, muttered something about cock blocking, and left Jacob and I alone in his garage. I smiled shyly, one brow raised. "Ignore him," Jacob's face relaxed and returned my smile. "He was dropped on his head as a baby."

"That's what they all say," I countered and he lightly chuckled. I could tell by the look on his face that he was remembering how I basically hurled myself at him when he picked me up from the airport yesterday, and now I was being so timid – so uncertain around him. "You want to go for a walk?"

"Sure," he agreed, using a towel rag to wipe the motor oil and grease from his hands. Two minutes into the walk, we'd reached the edge of the reservation's town square and Jacob's hand intertwined his fingers with mine. I didn't resist, merely asked him how his summer was going. "Alright for the most part. Embry bailing on me and Quil for Sam and his gang still kind of hurts. I guess it wouldn't be so bad if …"

His voice quieted and I looked at him with concern, squeezing his hand lightly. "Sam keeps looking at me lately like I'm next, it's creepy, Bells. I told my dad about it, but he doesn't make any sense. Says he'll tell me if it happens. What the fuck is that supposed to mean!" He blushed a second later. "Sorry about the language."

"Yeah, because I have virgin ears," I laughed lightly, even as my stomach clenched painfully at the news about Sam. Was Jacob next to shift? God, the poor boy didn't even know what was happening. "Jake," I said, mentally fighting with my conscience, "do you remember when you met me on First Beach?"

He smiled bemused, "And told you scary stories. Yeah, why, Bells?"

"What if they weren't just stories," I asked him softly. "What if some of them were true?"

"Parts of them are true," he admitted, "but other parts? Men turning into wolves," he grinned. "Come on, Bells, really?"

I smiled good naturedly. "It was just a thought," I replied dismissively with a shrug. I cared about Jacob, and he did deserve to know, but it was obvious he wouldn't believe the truth until he shifted. It might have been selfish, but I didn't want to lose a moment of time with him. "Quick question," I said, changing the subject. "Are you as good with motorcycles as you are with cars?"

He shrugged. "I'm ok, why?"

"Well," I started, thinking of Lynda, "I have this friend from Phoenix who's coming to Seattle this weekend. She has these two bikes that she bought a few years back but never did much with, and she was asking me over my trip if I wanted them. Now I'm warning you that they're in bad shape, but I thought if you could fix them up-"

"Yeah," he asked, clearly excited to have a new project lined out.

"I'll pay for the parts of course," I assured. "But if you could fix them up, I thought maybe you'd like to have one."

"Really?"

"Really." I squealed when he picked me up and spun me around. "That would be awesome," he grinned when he sat me down.

"So, I should tell her-"

"Yes," he exclaimed. "Tell her yes, Bells."

We went to the beach after that. We talked, Jacob threw me in the water once, and soon we were heading back to his house. By the time Billy and Charlie came in the door, dinner was ready and the house was clean (with Jake's help, of course).

Time flew when I was with Jacob and soon, not only were our bikes fixed, but school was starting as well. The first two weeks were the worst, when I had to get used to seeing him only on weekends. Edward hadn't spoken to me for nearly two months, though I knew he watched me sleep, just like he stared at me during school. I still needed to explain to him what I truly was, but I was enjoying my temporary moment of normalcy.

It was my birthday when he talked to me again. Or rather, Alice told me I was going to their house that evening. "Edward's picking you up," she informed me, Jasper's gaze not leaving me until after I'd agreed. My harmonious mood lifted the second they were a few feet away from me. "Hey," I yelled after them, "Jasper, no fair!"

"Sorry, Bella," he offered, though he didn't look apologetic at all. Edward smiled patronizingly towards me, took my books from my hands, and walked me to class. The whole day, he barely left my side, and I knew tonight would be the night I told him the truth – I just had to build my courage up first. I actually did try to tell him several times, but he always sidetracked me. Before I knew it, we were heading to the Cullen's home, which was decorated out front with paper lanterns and flowers. The inside was just as overdone, and all the Cullen's were in formal attire – of course, I was not. Alice gave me a navy crushed velvet dress to change into, and soon I was downstairs and the center of attention. Emmett had installed a new stereo in my truck while I was changing, Edward gave me a cd of songs he'd written, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper gave me an outfit that made me blush (which Emmitt laughed at), and then it was time for Carlyle and Esme's present. It all happened so fast. The paper cut, Jaspers losing control, Edward throwing me out of the way. Unfortunately, Edward had thrown me towards the glass plates, and my right arm was cut open. My body tensed, my eyes narrowed as I wondered if I'd have to kill Jasper Cullen that night. Carlyle ordered Rosalie and Emmett to take Jasper outside. Alice followed with Esme (holding her nose no less) trailed closely behind. Carlyle appraised my wound and Edward stared at me sadly. "Edward," Carlyle interrupted, "why don't you go and check on Jas? I'm sure he feels horrible for what he's done." He nodded and left, some hidden thought turning in the back of his mind. Carlyle stitched me up and Edward drove me home, his mood dark and silent. "Edward," I started as we pulled into Charlie's driveway, "I really need to tell you –"

"No, Bella," he cut me off. "There's no excuse for it. Jasper, he has the hardest time out of all of us, but when I saw him coming after you I wanted to kill him then." He swallowed hard, one cold hand tucking my hair behind my ear. "I love you so much, Isabella," he whispered. "I…I have to keep you safe. Even from myself."

"Edward, what are you..?" He placed a finger over my lips, the frigidness of it made me shiver.

"Don't talk," he ordered softly. "You'll see tomorrow. I need to go home now. I…" He looked away. "Night, Bella."

I took in his expression for a while before bidding him goodnight as well. Something didn't feel right about the way Edward had left, but I brushed it aside and went to sleep. It was all over school the next day, however. The Cullen's had left - and Edward had never learned the truth about me.

I hunted more once the Cullen's left. Never very much in Forks because of the wolves, though I did do a few patrols around the town's borders. No, I was usually in Port Angeles, which I was surprised to find had a large number of nomads moving through it for such a small town. There were a few rare occasions when I saw the wolf shifters in Port Angeles during a hunt, though I couldn't tell which ones as I'd never officially met them. On those nights, I usually left early since their scent alone would repeal any nearby vampires. I did see Jacob on weekends as much as possible, and was relieved when Christmas came and went, and he was still human. There were times his heartbeat would increase rapidly only to return to its normal rhythm moments later, and I wasn't certain if that was the effect of his shifter genes or my effect on him. Either way, we remained in the 'only friends' zone and I was hesitant to change that unless he made the first move.

Valentine's Day soon came and went. My high school friends were getting anxious to do something outside school (especial Mike Newton) and so I'd agreed to see a movie with them Friday night in Port Angeles. I invited Jacob on Thursday, and regretted the decision the next night. It wasn't that Jacob was there, that was perhaps the silver lining of the evening. The nightmare of it all was that instead of it being a group event, a case of the stomach flu had turned it into a threesome – just Jacob, Mike, and me. Both of them had placed their hands palm side up on the armrests next to me and stared at the screen ahead. I crossed my arms a crossed my chest, and was actually thankful when Mike got sick and had to run to the restroom. Jacob followed me out, as I followed Mike. He even went in to check on him and informed me Mike would be in there for a while. We seated ourselves on one of the burgundy velvet cushioned benches in the lobby and waited with Jacob's hand idly playing with my fingers. "Tell me something, Bells," he said calmly, but the heat coming off his hand along with the perspiration told me he was nervous, "you like me, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"More than blondie in there," he asked with a grin on his face that didn't reach his eyes.

"More than any guy here," I admitted, my heart stinging as a stray thought of William flashed within my mind. William who was my first love, William who swore to be true – the same William who'd cheated on me with someone I had admired. I blinked the pain of betrayal away and looked towards Jacob again. My answer had transformed his smile into my smile, and he shone as brightly as the sun once more. If this conversation was headed where I thought it was, then William be damned. Jacob wouldn't hurt me like he had – not ever. He inhaled deeply, sighed out my name, and that was when Mike Newton stumbled upon us. I insisted we take him home. Jacob drove us to Charlie's where Mike and I got into his van and I, with Jacob in his Rabbit trailing behind me, drove the SUV back to the Newton's. "Get better," I told Mike as I walked towards the Rabbit and left with Jacob. We drove back to Charlie's, Jacob's face began to look a little strained.

"Are you alright," I asked when we'd parked the car. Something in his eyes looked confused and uncertain, and my heart ached for him. "Why don't you come in."

He shook his head. "I don't feel so good, Bells," he answered. "I should get home."

"That's all the more reason why you should come in," I countered. "We could wait on Charlie to get here; he could follow us to your house in the cruiser and take me home. Besides, we never finished our talk earlier." He looked like he was going to refuse, but I couldn't let him. Something in my gut was telling me tonight was the night he was going to shift and I wouldn't let him be alone and scared until one of the others got to him. I raised up one hand and stroked his cheek gently. "Let me take care of you."

His eyes fluttered shut at the contact and he nodded his head stiffly. Once he was in the house, I laid him down on the living room's couch and got him some water. I kneeled on the floor beside him, my head leaning over his. "Feel any better?"

"Not really," he rasped out, closing his eyes as if fighting down a wave of nausea. I'm not sure what possessed me, but at that moment my head leaned forward of its own accord and my lips softly touched his. He moaned, his hands coming up to tangle themselves in my hair. Soon I was no longer on the floor, but on top of Jacob's body on the couch. The kiss was deep, passionate, and seemed to have a life of its own. I sighed out his name when his lips moved down to nip along my neck, his hands running along my back until they settled on my bottom and pulled me harshly into his body. "Mine," he growled, my eyes opening just in time to see his dark brown orbs flash golden quickly as the wolf within him began to awaken. My lips sought his again as I pulled myself flush against his body, only pulling away when I noticed his body trembling.

William had once told me all about when he phased, and I was certain Jacob was going to shift soon. "Come on," I said helping him up, "let's get you some fresh air." It was dark outside, thankfully, and Charlie still wasn't home when we'd reached the edge of the woods.

"Bella," he whispered softly, "I don't feel right. I…" his eyes flashed golden again and he sniffed the air. "Mmm, I can smell you," his voice growled, his body straightened and seemed to stalk towards me as if I were his prey. I stood still, I wouldn't back down from him and no matter how predatory he acted I wasn't afraid of Jacob. He inhaled my scent again and moaned. "Mine," he said, the gold in his eyes intensifying, "even if the human doesn't realize it yet."

"The human," I was confused. William had never mentioned the inner animal taking over and pushing the other self away before.

"He's fighting me," the wolf clarified. "Once we merge and shift, we will both be conscious of this body's movements. Until then, we are separate." His hand touched my face gently. "He needs to relax so the merger can happen. Help me." His nose nuzzled along my neck. I swallowed thickly, arousal pooling between my thighs. He growled as my smell assaulted his nose, his lips settling over mine forcefully as he pushed me up against a tree. I clung to him as his hand roamed my body. Suddenly his heat disappeared as he jump back, his clothes shredding as a large russet wolf stood in his place.

"Jacob," I gasped, looking into his warm brown eyes, my feet automatically moving towards him, "you're beautiful." His eyes looked around, frightened. "It's alright," I told him, reaching out and hugging him around his neck, "the voices you hear are from other pack members. Someone will be here soon." The more he inhaled my scent, the calmer he became. I explained the parts about shifting that I understood while stroking his fur. Soon he was so relaxed his body began to blur again as he prepared to shift back to human form. "You shredded your clothes," I told him pointing to the mess of material on the ground. "I'll run to the house and get a pair of Charlie's sweats. It'll look like capris on you," I smiled, "but it's better than nothing." I kissed the soft fur on the top of his head, and hurried to the house and returned as soon as I could. "Jake," I called for him, "are you human?"

"Yeah, Bells," he sighed, and I threw the pants towards the sound of his voice. "No one's here yet."

"When you shifted back you ended your mental connection with the pack," I explained. "If you didn't tell them where you were, they won't know where to go now."

"So that's why they were screaming at me," he mumbled. "Thanks for being here for me. You're really good with weird," he said and attempted to crack a smile.

"Want me to go home with you," I asked. "I mean, do you need moral support?" He shook his head. "Just don't stop being my friend, Bella," he begged.

"Friend," I questioned. "You kiss all your friends like that, Black?"

Jacob looked away from me, dread clear on his face. I stepped forward, touched his face lightly until he looked at me, then raised on my toes and claimed his mouth quickly. "Call me tomorrow," I asked, and he nodded happily. "I'm sure they're waiting for you at home," I said, stepping away from him. "Call me when it's safe to come up, we need to talk." His face fell slightly. "Not about us," I assured him and his grin lit up his face at the word 'us'. "About me and how I know about shifters." I told him to go, that the alpha would be getting impatient and make things harder for him. I kissed him quickly before he left, my heart hammering in my chest at the thought of his alpha not letting Jacob see me anymore. His wolf had said I was his, but did Jacob feel the same way? Sleep was hard to find that night as I tossed and turned, thoughts and fears for the next day swirling within my mind.


	6. Chapter 5

Huntress: Chapter 5

It had been a week since I'd seen Jacob. He'd called the day after he'd shifted, told me Sam forbid him from seeing me. "I'm sorry, Bella," he all but whimper like a beaten animal. "I want to see you, but I physically can't."

"I understand, Jake," I assured him. "Sam doesn't trust me, right?"

"He says you know about the pack because of the Cullens. Bella, you didn't," he started, sounding uncomfortable. "I mean, you weren't…"

"Weren't, what?"

Jacob sighed out in frustration. "The Cullens. Were you dating a fucking leech?"

"What," I gasped out. "God, no, Jake. That's gross!" I heard his relieved sigh, and knew I had to tell him. "Remember when I told you about my first boyfriend? He was the alpha of a pack of coyote shifters in Arizona. That's how I know about you, Jake."

"There are others," he questioned, surprise in his voice. He hissed out a curse and hastily hung up the phone after that, and I assumed a pack member had come to his house.

I sighed longingly as I remembered the possessive way Jacob's wolf had handled me – I was his he'd stated with such certainty. I missed the feel of his lips and hands. I missed our conversations. Turning off my light, I slipped into bed. I was nearly a sleep when a scratching at my window awakened me. I jumped up and ran towards the sound, jerking the window open when I saw Jacob perched on a tree limb on the other side. He jumped in, sniffed the air and groaned out loud. My eyes snapped towards his, and the golden color there confused me.

"The merger –"

"Isn't complete," he growled out. "The human refuses to fully accept me. He allows the shifts, but denies me my proper place, and my mate." His eyes were locked with mine. "I was not meant to follow anyone. I will not follow. And I will not stay away from what is mine." He grabbed my upper arms, pulled me flush against him, and pressed his lips against my own. It was a searing kiss which left me feeling wanton. His chest hummed with delight when he smelled my arousal. "Yes," he hissed, "you know you're mine, don't you. You want me to claim you now, I can smell it."

I whimpered at his statement, and he chuckled deeply. "I will not take you yet," he told me, one hand tenderly stoking my cheek. "I will give my other half one moon cycle to accept me fully, before I come for you without being complete." He leaned down to nuzzle his nose against my neck, nipping at me lightly from time to time. "God," he groaned, "you smell fucking edible."

I moaned softly in response, my eyes fluttering shut as I leaned against his body. Between his body heat and my lust induced haze, I felt as if I were on fire. I fought through the sensation for some amount of clarity. "If I am yours," I questioned.

"You know you are," the wolf growled, his hands flexing more tightly around me.

"Then why does he stay away from me," I continued as if he hadn't spoken. He sighed heavily after a moment. "The acting alpha," he muttered bitterly, "hurt his mate – his imprint, and –"

"Jake thinks you'll hurt me," I mumbled in sudden understanding.

"As if I could," the wolf growled, his voiced laced with disgusted. "A real wolf would never raise a paw to that which he was meant to protect. My human is but a child in many ways, he doesn't understand, Bella."

"You mean for me to help him understand," I questioned against his chest. The wolf eased his hold on me and smiled when our eyes locked together once more.

"You told him more about shifting than the alpha was going to," he answered. "He knows I'm the rightful leader, and hopes to keep my human ignorant for as long as possible."

"That's horrible!"

The wolf nodded his head in agreement. "But if you talked with my human, got him to understand his proper role, or the truth about me at least –"

"You could fully merge?"

"Hopefully," he whispered thickly while scenting the air again. Golden eyes slipped shut as he controlled his breathing for a moment. "It's really difficult for me not to take you," he confessed. "But if I claim you now, the human might not accept it, and I can't risk hurting you like that."

"Hurting me?"

The wolf nodded. "When I claim you, you will be mine as much as I am yours. If I am not one with my person at that time, then he has no commitment to you. What if you are mine, but he takes another? I don't share, Bella, and I don't think you do either. I won't do that to you unless I have to."

"Why would you have to?" I could feel a dark undercurrent of truth in his words. There was something this wolf knew, something William knew and never told me. Not that I was surprised, William was apparently good at hiding things from me.

"If a wolf doesn't claim his imprint within two lunar cycles after finding her, the wolf part of the man becomes unstable."

"Unstable? You mean Jake could lose his damn mind over this," I nearly shrieked. The wolf nodded, and I growled. "And Sam knows this?" Again the wolf nodded his head. "And Sam wants Jake to-"

"It would guarantee his place as alpha if I am mental unable to act," he reasoned.

"That son of a…," I huffed. "I won't let him get away with this." The wolf smiled at me.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he grinned even wider. "My human is set to patrol the La Push/Folks boundary line alone tomorrow. It's the only time he'll be alone that I know of. Wait until eleven, his brothers will be too far away by then to smell you." He kissed me deeply. "Just do your best," he whispered before leaving the way he came.

I felt an instant migraine coming on, and sank onto bed with a heavy sigh. I couldn't lose Jake, and yet I had no idea what I was to say to him come morning.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, so I completed my other fic, which I had a huge case of writers block on. (I actually swore off working on anything else until I finished it, so yah!) In order to get back in the feel of things, I re-read my previous chapters, found some typos and went to correct them… And ended up deleting all of Chapter 3 (which is the 4th chapter posted) and had to write it from scratch. Should be mostly the same though. The other chapters were all safe, so that was good. Anyway, I'm dedicating this chapter to brownskingirl, and everyone else that has patiently been waiting forever for this update. I'll try to have another chapter posted by Christmas. You guys are awesome.

* * *

Huntress: Chapter 6

I stood in Edward's meadow, humming the childish tune to myself as I imagined taking Jacob here once all the flowers were in bloom again – if he would be talking to me then. A frustrated sigh momentarily interrupted my humming before picking right back up where I'd left off. When was the tick responsible for the missing hikers going to show up? I could feel it getting closer, stalking me even, and honestly it was making me feel … bored as hell. I knew I looked fragile enough (what with the way my best friend and mate had basically called me a liar and hadn't spoken to me in a week – three weeks left in the moon cycle), and I knew I smelled tempting enough. 'Come on, fucker,' I inwardly grumbled to myself, 'I need a stress release.'

"Bella," a voice called out from in front of me, causing my eyes to snap up from the ground towards the dark face of the person that stood before me. Laurent? Wasn't he in Alaska with the Denali Clan? "I was," he answered, proving I must have asked out loud, "but to be quiet honest I sometimes found myself in need of more delectable cuisine. Well, that and I really did owe it to Victoria. It was such a small request."

I raised a challenging brow towards the man, continuing my humming once more. "She wanted me to see if the Cullens were still here, though I didn't believe they'd truly leave something so mouthwatering. She isn't going to be happy about my killing you…" He advanced towards me, his brows pushed together as he listened to my humming. "What is that," he asked when he stood next to me, toe to toe. I smirked, my eyes hardening as my hand drew back and upper cut the leech's head off. "Pop goes the weasel," I sang to myself as I collected the pieces for an impromptu bon fire. Yeah, my day was starting to look slightly better.

* * *

"So Victoria is after you," Lynda questioned from the other end of the phone. I shrugged, glad I had my blue tooth ear piece in as I diced up the chicken for tonight's enchiladas. "I guess. I mean, she never saw Will phase and no one else attacked James. All she knows is some huge ass animal ripped up her mate because of me," I replied, thinking it through logically.

"So, basically," Lynda smiled, "you're the only one in danger…again." She laughed before I could respond. "That's fine, Bella. You're new trainer should be there any day now. I meant it when I said she was the best."

"Was?"

"Yeah, you're catching up pretty quick to her standards."

"Good to know," I sighed out. "Listen, while I'd love to spend more time talking about 'danger magnet Bella', I really have to get Charlie's dinner ready." I scrapped the newly diced chicken off the cutting board and into the preheated skillet before placing the board and knife in the sink and washed my hands. "Alright, alright," Lynda sighed out. "Just be careful around Aria if she shows up. She's been acting a bit…erratic." Erratic? I was half tempted to ask for an explanation, but knew I probably wouldn't get one.

"Will do," I replied and disconnected from the call to focus on dinner. In all honesty, I could make enchiladas with my eyes closed. It was one of Renee's favorite dishes, so when I was in Phoenix I'd make it at least once a month. Instead, my mind replayed my last conversation with Jacob, and anger coursed through my veins. _Sam wouldn't do that, Bells. He cares about this pack, about me, which is more than I can say about you._ I screamed in frustration as I fought not to pull my hair out. I didn't care, really? I tried to calm myself down before my anger infused brain punched a hole straight through the house, or something else as equally unintelligent. The fact he'd accused me of not caring, something I was fairly certain I did too much of if anything, it really irked me. 'Think logical, Bella,' I chided myself. If Jacob wasn't going to listen, I'd have to protect him some other way. If I was the one having a problem with my supernatural pastime, and Lynda wouldn't listen I'd… "Follow the chain of command," I mumbled to myself.

Chain of command… The council? A frustrated sigh left my lips as I stirred the enchilada mixture around the skillet. I didn't have any real proof, unless Jake's wolf decided to come out and play while I was there – doubtful. Jake's wolf… "Wait a second," I whispered, wrapping the tortilla shells in aluminum foil and placing them in the oven. Jake's wolf had revealed things to me about mating that an outsider shouldn't know. It wouldn't be enough for the council, about a concerned father and current chief? Maybe.

I patiently waited that night until right before bed to corner Charlie. "Hey, dad," I said, leaning against the door frame while he finished watching a sports game – it was in overtime. "I was wondering when the next time Billy was coming down. I know how much he likes Grandma Swan's Stroganoff, and I was planning to make it for him."

"That's nice, Bells," he mumbled, fist pumping the air as his team scored in the nick of time to win the game.

"But I need to know when to make it," I pushed.

"What? Oh. I think Friday, actually." Friday, two days from now. I smiled softly and bid him goodnight before dragging myself tiredly up the stairs. I missed my wolf, my Jacob, and it startled me a little how quickly I'd come to need him in my life. It didn't matter how I'd come to need him (whether it was wolfy magic or not), what matter was that I did need him – and he needed me. I had two days to prepare to convince Billy Black that his son's sanity was endanger, and no idea exactly how I was going to do it.


	8. Chapter 7

Huntress: Chapter 7

Grandma Swan's Stroganoff recipe took nearly three hours, and since I was making enough for Billy to take home and fed himself and my wolfish mate, it took the better part of nine hours. Luckily I awoke at dawn and was done cleaning by nine o'clock. By noon the stroganoff was simmering nicely in the two biggest pots Charlie had, and I was able to sneak upstairs and take a quick shower. I knew Jacob wouldn't be coming with Billy – Sam wouldn't allow him near me after our last conversation – so I just threw on a pair of jeans and a light grey t-shirt and went back downstairs to check on the food. Around three o'clock Charlie called to say something had come up and Billy had cancelled their evening plans. Like hell that was going to stop me. The meals was done by six, I quickly poured it into Tupperware containers, placed the smallest one in the fridge for Charlie, and headed towards the Black's with the rest. The empty ache in my chest told me Jake wasn't there. It was hard forcing the pain down, but I had to talk to Billy. I was also aware that Sam or one of his followers would be close by. I gritted my teeth, gathered the Tupperware, and headed towards the front door. It took a minute after I knocked to hear Billy's gruff voice telling me to "come on in".

I steeled my resolve with one more quick breath and entered smiling. "Hey, Billy," I greeted him sweetly. "Charlie said something came up for tonight, so I thought I'd drop dinner off. Grandma Swan's Stroganoff, made it just for you."

"That's nice," he replied, though his wise eyes seemed to be appraising me. A light smile played at the corners of his mouth after a moment of silence. "Jacob isn't here."

"Believe me," I said, trying to suppress the wave of pain that filled my chest as my heart constricted violently, "I know." Ebony brows came together as he frowned, watching me closely. A few times Billy's mouth opened as if he were going to question me on my comment, but quickly snapped his jaw shut. "I actually came to talk to you…about Jake. Well, about Sam, really." Billy's once warm eyes became cold and distant, his lips thinned and pursed together. "Sam is dedicated –"

"To hurting Jake maybe," I spat out. Taking a calming breath, I tried again. "Look, I don't know Sam, so I can't really judge him for myself. What I do know is what Jake has told me. Er, well, what his wolf has told me."

"His wolf?" The question was filled with disbelief.

"His two halves can't merge, Billy. His wolf has talked to me. He told me that Sam is denying him his proper place and his…" I cleared my throat, not really wanting to reveal that I was his son's mate just yet. "He said Sam wasn't giving him all the information required to complete his merger entirely, and that soon his wolf would fully take over his human mind."

"He said this? And tell me, Bella, what else did he claim Sam was keeping form him?"

I flinched from the sharpness in his voice. I really didn't want to have this conversation. "Look, the point is that Jake is in trouble, ok? I want to help him, Billy. I'm willing to do anything that I can, just tell me what I can do?"

"You can leave him the hell alone, Swan," a voice growled as the front door banged open. Billy and I both turned to see Paul snarling at me. "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about. Sam busts his ass for us, so if you really want to help you can knock off the lying shit and leave Jake alone."

"That's enough, Paul," a feminine voice called from behind me. Paul growled, his eyes shifting to look at the new member of our conversation, and then he froze. His eyes widened with surprise, his very presence seemed to calm as his sighed out the woman's name. "Rachel…" By the way Billy was sputtering, I image that was the look of Paul imprinting on his daughter. "You got something to say to Bella? You can say it to me, asshole," she hissed out.

"I…um…" Paul shook his head, confused.

"Then get out," she said pointing towards the door, "Bella and I have some catching up to do."

"Right…" His eyes lingered for a moment, but he finally turned and left as his new imprint had ordered.

Rachel sighed and gritted her teeth. "Well, I'll have to deal with that later. Now, now I think we have some introductions to make." She extended her hand smiling at me. "Hey, Bella, I'm Rachel Black. You're new trainer." My eyes widened as I gasped. "What? Seriously? Oh my gosh, Rach, this is great!"

"Thought you'd like it," she smiled towards me, eyes sparkling with mischief. "We have some drills to run later, but first we need solve this problem with my brother."

"Rachel," Billy began.

"No, dad," she cut him off. "I know I've been gone for awhile, but I bet not much has changed – including the fact that Bella Swan can't lie for shit. If she said Jake's wolf talked to her, then he talked to her."

"But nobody else," the chief questioned.

"Jacob loves her, dad. It makes sense to me."

Billy was quiet for a full five minutes before he spoke again. "If I got Jacob in front of you, would his wolf speak again?"

"Maybe, I mean, Sam won't let him near me."

Billy nodded. "Then I will arrange for Harry and Old Quil to be here tomorrow with Jacob. Rachel will bring you here, and we'll see if his wolf really does have something to say." It was risky. He'd never spoken to me in front of others before, but what other choice did I have to protect Jacob? For him, I'd be willing to try anything.

"Deal."


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Happy New Year, my wonderful and patient readers!

* * *

Huntress: Chapter 8

After my deal with Billy was made, Rachel took me up the mountain a little ways so we could run through basic drills without worrying about someone watching – except for the wolves, because I'm positive one of them was watching me the whole time I was on the reservation. Just like Lynda had said, Rachel was good. Really good actually, and I strived to do my best to impress her only to end up with a passive "not bad Swan" for all my effort. Somehow I got the feeling that was an amazing compliment coming from her, and couldn't fight the prideful smile the stretched across my lips. "Not bad yourself," I grinned. "My last trainer really wasn't big on drills."

"Your last trainer wasn't big on keeping you alive either," she quipped playfully before her face fell. "Oh God, Bells, I'm sorry." I shrugged it off. "Truth hurts sometimes, I guess." Rachel's eyes watched me curiously for a moment before she finally asked. "What happened with you two anyway?" A sad smile spread across my face slowly. "Honestly, I didn't know for a while. I knew she was hard on me, but I thought it was because she wanted me to do well. Then the council meeting happened, and Lynda was telling me about Will-"

"Will," she almost growled. "William Velasquez? That half breed alpha piece of shit! Bells, tell me you didn't date that pussy."

"Would if I could." She grimaced and I knew I had to explain. "He found me the night my genes kicked in. A vamp was going to drain me. He saved me, I ended up saving him too so I'm not sure that counts. He told me his inner animal – his coyote – tracked me and urged him to save me without backup. He said he wanted to claim me when he first saw me but knew I was too young. He said a lot of shit to be honest with you, Rach, but after meeting Jacob I'm not sure I believe any of it anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"We were together for over a year, but he always refused to have sex with me. Sometimes it was as if touching me was actually painful. I just assumed his pants had gotten too tight, but now… Why didn't Aria just tell me there was something going on with him? I would have told him where to get off at, you know."

"He's only half shifter," Rachel sighed out. "He isn't bound by the same rules as most because of that, but since the half of him that is a shifter happens to have alpha genes he does need a mate. Embry Call, for example, is only half shifter and will never imprint. He can date anyone he pleases. It kinda pisses the guys off actually. Anyway, I'm not sure if you're that dick's mate or if Aria is, but it's obvious his human and animal are not in agreement. Aria and he both should have told you about their prior relationship, they didn't. What are you going to do about it now?"

"Fuck'em," I sighed out. "I told you, after meeting Jake I don't believe Wil anymore. Besides, -"

"You're his wolf's mate, aren't you?" I didn't answer her, not certain if Jacob wanted me to. "Oh my," she gasped. "It's worse, isn't it? You're in love with my brother!" I still remained silent but couldn't hide my crimson stained cheeks. Rachel's laughter sounded around us. "This is great! I always wanted a sister. I mean I already have one but she ran off to Hawaii on me. Now I'm going to have one here, this is awesome! We need to celebrate." Her eyes widened as she tried to think of something amazing to do in the sleepy town of Forks. "Let's go vampire hunting!"

And we were off, Rachel dragging me as I half-way tried to keep up with her. Soon we were at what I knew to be the Forks-La Push treaty line the Cullens and Ephraim Black had made all those years ago. "I overheard Sam Uley telling my dad there's been a redheaded leech attempting to get through the pack line into Forks recently. No matter how hard they try they can't catch her and she keeps coming back."

Images swirled in front of my eyes. "Victoria," I whispered, remembering the day Wil had ripped James to shreds. "I told Lynda about her."

"That's the parasite that's after you, Bells?" Brown eyes looked me over momentarily. "Huh. So she wants you… The pack can't catch her…"

"Why don't you just use live bait," I teased.

"Because I like you." Rachel grinned, her native skin making her teeth look nearly florescent. "Come on, I'm sure we'll find something towards leech meadow," she sighed out, taking my hand to pull me along again.

"Leech meadow?"

She nodded her head as we jogged. "Yeah, it's a perfectly symmetrical field the Cullen's made years ago. Since it reeks of leeches, it attracts others out of curiosity." I knew the place, Edward had taken me there once. I nodded my head and followed silently, neither of us prepared for what we were about to see through the trees and shrubbery once we reached our destination. Ducking down, our eyes widened at the sight of Aria and Victoria together. My stomach twisted as I knew whatever was about to happen somehow involved me. They seemed almost friendly, though it was clear neither trusted the other as they bantered back and forth.

"I wish we could hear what they're saying," Rachel whispered softly. I nodded in agreement, my eyes shifting from one girl's lips to the other in an effort to read them. I swallowed nervously at what words I could make out. Aria was offering to distract the wolves so Victoria could get into Forks, all Victoria had to do was agree to kill me – slowly. Victoria smiled cruelly, her lips pursed to answer when the wind shifted from downwind to up wind – carrying our scents straight to Victoria. Her lips closed with a snarl, her body moved towards us quickly.

"Now what," I yelled.

"We move on to plan b," Rachel answered. "Take that bitch out."

"Which one," I muttered, caused my trainer to smirk.

"Which ever's closest to you at the time."

We charged forward, unafraid to face the monster we'd been genetically designed to destroy. I had to protect Charlie from Victoria, and Rachel seemed prone to get a hold of Aria. I had a feeling there was some sort of unfinished business between those two. I focused on my prey. She was fast, and seemed to know exactly when to dodge any hit I threw at her. I dodged her, she'd dodge me. I'm sure to an observer it would have looked like some sort of practiced dance routine, but in reality it was just highly annoying. I chanced a look towards the others just in time to see Aria stand up and come at Rachel while her back was turned. The Quileute went down, her eyes rolling to the back of her head to signify her as unconscious. I screamed for her at the top of my lungs, gasping when I felt Victoria's cold hands pulling my arms behind my back. Her sister, that's what she told me I was not even two hours ago, and here I was about to get us both killed. No, I knew I had to calm down, I had to save us both. I was out numbered, and with Victoria's special ability, I knew my only chance out of this was with logic and wit.

"Not too quickly now," Aria nearly cackled with glee.

"Oh, I don't think she wants to kill me at all," I said, my eyes glaring towards my former friend.

"And why is that," came the sound of a tinkling wind chime I never would have placed as Victoria's voice. She looked much too feral to have such a soft sound come from her.

"Because you want the creature that killed your James, the creature that ripped him apart, the creature that turned him into nothing." I bit my lip to hold back a cry when her grip tightened painfully. I knew I'd have a bruise there by morning.

"Yes," she hissed. "What is that creature?"

"Her boyfriend," I nodded towards Aria. "I'm sure she could tell you where he is." Victoria's grasp was gone instantly, and I watch carefully as Victoria stocked towards Aria. When I was certain they were both distracted, I crept towards Rachel. She was breathing, but I could tell she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Cursing softly to myself, I picked her up and ran to Charlie's. It was closer than the reservation, and this way I wouldn't have to deal with Billy going into hysterics. Sure, he was alright with his son turning into a huge wolf and running about the countryside tracking vampires, but that didn't mean he was cool with his daughter doing the same thing. I did call the Black's house and convinced him Rachel was in a total sleepover/makeover mode, and got his permission for her to stay the night. "Thanks, Billy," I told him, trying to hide my relief. "We'll see you tomorrow."

It was sometime later, with Charlie's snores emanating softly from his room and Rachel still unconscious on my bed, that a gentle tapping came from my window. Jumping up from my rocking chair, I raised the glass and let Jacob in. "I was worried," he said, his intense yellow eyes appraising me. "I felt your panic earlier."

"It was a vampire attack," I admitted. "I'm fine, but Rach-" Jacob's head snapped towards my bed. "My human's sister." I nodded my head. "She was hit from behind and fell unconscious. Don't worry she'll be fine in the morning."

"You saved her for me, didn't you little one."

"Not just for you," I mumbled. He smiled and nuzzled his head against my neck. "You'll be a wonderful mother for our young. So giving, so selfless."

"Maybe not that selfless," I replied. "I need you to do something for me." His brows drew together in confusion. "Jacob didn't believe me –"

"I know."

"I didn't know what else to do, so I told Billy. He is the tribal chief, and I thought as a concerned parent –"

"He doesn't believe you."

"Not exactly." He was sniffing me now, and nipping my neck ever-so-often. "He's having a meeting with Harry Clearwater and Old Quil tomorrow…and me and you…"

"He wants to see me, or Jacob?"

"You. He doesn't think you actually speak to me."

"Trust me," he whispered huskily in my ear, "I want to do more than just speak." He started to pull away, and I kissed him deeply, passionately. He groaned into it, his tongue licking at my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to him and he seemed to hum with contentment. All too soon he was pulling away. "You don't make it easy on a wolf to be honorable," he growled, sending chills down my spine. "I will try to be there for you, mate." Jacob nuzzled me one last time before jumping back out the window and disappearing into the night.


	10. Chapter 9

Huntress: Chapter 9

It was finally here, my own personal D Day. I stood in the living room of the Black's red cabin with the eyes of three of the five tribal members watching me, and no Jake. Rachel was currently in the garage hashing things out with Paul, who conveniently showed up instead of my wolf. 'Damn Sam Uley to hell,' I thought to myself as the men continued to glare harshly at me. Finally Old Quil spoke, his voice like acid as he asked how a pale faced outsider dared to question the ethics of the respectable alpha of the La Push wolf pack. "She should be banished from the land," he added, turning his attention back to the council members. "In days of old, we'd have stoned her or had her dragged behind a horse!"

I swallowed, forcing my fear down. My eyes narrowed at all of them. "So, that's it then? You're just going to pass punishment without assessing whether or not there's even been a crime?"

"You running your mouth is the crime, little girl," Old Quil growled out, his eyes holding a dangerous glint. Honestly, I was surprised he hadn't given himself a stroke or something yet. 'Whatever,' I silently mouthed, finally understanding that I'd been set up. Jake wasn't coming, my wolf wasn't coming, and the only person on my side (Rachel) had been coroner by her own problem a good 5 yards from me. "That right there," Quil pointed a withered finger towards me. "Your disrespectful cheek has left this council with no other choice! Bella Swan, you are hereby banned from this reservation and from future contact from any of its residence. Your father is still welcome, but you are not. You, furthermore, have ten minutes to leave once and for all or the tribe will view you as a threat; which the wolves will deal with accordingly."

Harry and Billy's eyes were widened with surprise, but they did nothing to contest Old Quil's decree. Their silence spoke volumes to me. I nodded, my face no doubt much paler than usual. "You'll tell Rach I'm sorry I couldn't stay, yah?" Billy nodded dumbly as I turned and left the cabin. Hopping into my truck, I could still hear Rachel and Paul arguing inside the garage. "Well played, Sam," I muttered to myself, "well played." My eyes narrowed, my anger rose as I thought of my Jacob no longer allowed to come near me and the damage that would do to his wolf. Starting my truck, I pulled out of the Black's drive and headed – not for the open road back to Forks, but towards Sam Uley's house. I pulled into his driveway and parked my truck before marching towards the front door. Truck still idling in the driveway, I slammed the front door open and glared at the self-appointed alpha wolf eating dinner with part of his pack. "I hope you're happy, you sick son of a bitch," I practically screamed. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" My deadly gaze went towards Emily, Sam's imprint. "How can you live with yourself," I questioned honestly before shrugging it off. "Know what? It doesn't matter." I turned to leave, smirking at the low growling that was being emitted from the four wolves. "He will come for you in time, Sam Uley," I said, not bothering to turn back around. "And I, for one, will deeply enjoy it when he does."

* * *

A/N: I know this is really short. School has started up again, and (among other things) it's hard to find time to write. I figured you'd all waited long enough, so I'm posting what I've been working on.


	11. Chapter 10

Huntress: Chapter 10

Charlie wasn't home when I got there; which (considering the state I was in) was probably a good thing. I growled in frustration, my hands jerking my hair painfully until I felt as if I'd rip it out if I pulled any longer. Sighing, I went into the kitchen and began cleaning up. Well, slamming dirt dishes around is more accurate, but it was somehow soothing nonetheless. When that was done, and with nothing left to distract me, I crumbled on the floor. My lungs burned as sobs shook my frame. 'Poor Jacob,' I thought, knowing whatever I felt was nothing compared to the hell he was about to experience. Events were turning and swirling within my mind, and I was somehow coming to the conclusion that perhaps it was entirely my fault. I mean, what Sam was doing was wrong without question. Yet…if I wouldn't have come here, if Jacob's wolf had never known me, would he really want the alpha position Sam was so desperate to keep? Aria would never have come here and paired up with Victoria (however temporarily it may have been), Victoria wouldn't be terrorizing the La Push –Forks border as James's little group would have moved quickly on north. Not to mention the Cullens would have moved on sooner, stopping the shifting of more Quileutes. I frowned at this thought, my moments with Edward (however creepy some of them clearly were) flashed through my mind. Would they have moved on sooner, or was I the reason they left at all? They could have easily stayed another four or five years before anyone truly become suspicious of their agelessness. God, think how many wolves there would be then! I slammed my eyes shut and forced the thoughts away. No good would come from them anyway. I had to focus on the problem at hand, and what I could do to fix it – or at least how I could help Jacob.

I quickly found myself upstairs, prepared to take a shower. The relaxing warm waters usually helped me think, but tonight my mind simply wandered every which direction. I was still a huntress, I still had people to protect. Or at least that's what I tried to tell myself. I was a huntress without a trainer (seeing as Rachel was a resident of La Push), I was Jacob's mate but I was now forbidden to bond with him, and let's not forget I had a psychopathic vampire hunting me. I smiled to myself knowing she'd go after William first. Maybe I was getting bitter, but a part of me felt he deserved it after lying to me. Although I wasn't certain what things he did lie about, I knew the act of lying had occurred at some point. The water soon became colder, rousing me from my thoughts and forcing me to turn the water off. Wrapping a towel around myself, I walked wearily to my bedroom and threw on the first pair of clothes I could reach; which turned out to be a pair of grey sweatpants and an oversized plain white t-shirt. I left the towel on the floor and my hair a tangled wet mess as I crawled into bed, more than ready to let sleep over take me.

I'm not sure how much time had gone by when I next opened my eyes. It was still dark out, the waning moon's light filtered gently through my curtains. Alarm rushed through me when I noticed how cold I was and that the window was in fact open. Sitting up quickly a large warm hand touched my shoulder to keep me from getting up completely. My head snapped towards my left to see a large person concealed in the darkness. "Don't be frightened, mate," Jacob's voice sounded softly, lowly, his wolfish yellow eyes glowing as the moonlight shifted across his face.

"Jake…"

An intense feeling of relief filled me and I practically threw myself into his arms. A chuckle rumbled within his chest as he held me close. "I have missed you as well," he murmured into my hair. I pulled back to look at him, my hands encircling his wrists and pulling him into the bed where he soon cuddled beside me. "I went to the meeting and you weren't there," I whispered.

"I tried-" he started to say, but I kissed him quickly on the lips. "It was a setup, anyway. Old Quil has had me banned from the reservation, and has forbidden any future contact between myself and the residence of La Push. Oh God, Jacob," I sighed out against his chest, fighting back the tears, "I'm so sorry for what I've done to you, for what's going to happen to you. When you see Sam next, he's going to order you away from me. We won't be able to bond, and you'll never be properly grounded –"

"We can bond now," he growled into my ear, causing shivers to run down my spine. "No one can stop us if I take you now…If you want to be taken now. I know I had offered more time-"

"No," I interrupted again. "I mean," I swallowed thickly, "would this ground you?"

"Yes, mate," his deep voice answered, his chest rumbling with contentment, "and you would be mine forever. The council does not have the authority to separate an alpha from his intended." We stared into each other's eyes for an intense moment before I nodded my head and moved to lay flat on my back. Jacob watched me his yellow eyes switching between an uncontrollable hunger to an unfathomable love – both emotions aimed at me. I release a shaky breath and sighed his name out quietly. Then he pounced.


End file.
